Ryder's Sick Day
by breakinmyhartnell
Summary: Ryder wakes up sick and Joey takes care of him.
1. Chapter 1

It's a Friday morning.

Ryder rolls over and looks at his clock.

It read 6:10 AM.

He sits up in bed and realizes he has no shirt on.

_I don't remember ever taking off my shirt? This is weird_. He says to himself.

He starts to wake up a little and feels hot.

His throat felt like somebody stuck knives down it.

He got out of bed without even getting dressed. He knew he was too sick to go into school.

So, he was going to ask Aunt Mel if he could stay home.

He walked out of his room and down the stairs.

The living room was empty. As he walked more towards the kitchen, he heard everyone talking.

He entered.

Everyone looked at him.

"Where's Aunt Mel?" Ryder said to Joey in a hoarse tone.

"You just missed her!" Joey answered.

Lennox butted in and said, "I hope you're not going into school with pajamas on. Don't they tease you already?" She smirked.

Ryder started coughing.

He ignored Lennox's comment and said to Joey, "I was going to ask her if I could—Achoo!— stay home". Ryder continued coughing.

Lennox immediately jumped up from her seat and headed towards Joey.

"Do not get him near me, I am not getting sick." she exclaimed.

"Dude, you don't look too good" said Joey.

"I think I have a fever" Ryder said while coughing as he walked towards Joey.

Joey felt Ryder's head.

"You're pretty warm. I'll call your Aunt Mel and tell her I'm not sending you. Go head upstairs". Joey ordered.

Ryder started up his coughing and sneezing again and walked upstairs. He was so relieved that he didn't have to deal with school today.


	2. Chapter 2

Before walking out the door, Lennox turned to Joey and said, "Keep him home for as long as possible. I am not getting sick. I don't get sick".

Joey laughed and said okay in a sarcastic tone.

Lennox left for school.

Joey picked up the phone and called Mel.

The phone rang.

"Melissa Burke. May I help you?" she said when she answered.

"Mel! It's Joey".

"It's just you. What do you need?" she said annoyed.

"I just wanted to tell you that Ryder came down this morning sick as a dog. So, I didn't send him to school" Joey told her.

"Aw, how bad are you talking?" Mel asked, to make sure he wasn't faking.

"Well he came down coughing and asked if you were home because he wanted to stay home and I had told him that he just missed you leave. Then he continued to cough and sneeze. He looks really pale and I felt his head. It was pretty warm, so then I sent him back to bed. So, pretty bad probably the flu or a cold". Joey explained.

"Ooh, poor kid. Well it's good to know that you actually can do something right" said Mel.

"Gee, thanks" said Joey.

Ryder walked into the kitchen.

Joey gasped *still being on the phone*

"What are you doing out of bed!" Joey exclaimed.

"What…what's going on?" asked Mel.

Then she heard Ryder's sick voice.

"My room is too hot. So I came down here to get water" Ryder said.

Joey picked up the phone and said, "Don't worry about a thing. I got it under control. See you later. Bye Mel!"

"What? Ugh. I'll try and come home early. See you when I get home. Bye" Mel answered confused and annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey turned to Ryder.

"I was coming to bring you stuff. Stay in bed. If you don't, you're going to get worse" Joey told Ryder.

He coughed and said "Yes sir!...ow". Trying to talk louder than he could Ryder hurt his throat.

"See what I mean..." Joey said.

Ryder shook his head and Joey pointed his finger to the stairs.

"I'll get you a drink and I want that thermometer. You're in good hands, I promise. Now get up there" Joey ordered Ryder.

Ryder smiled and went.

It was only 10am.

Joey got a water bottle and went upstairs to find their thermometer. He found it in the medicine cabinet and walked into Ryder's room.

Ryder was lying in bed, coughing when Joey entered.

"Sit up" Joey said.

Ryder sat up looking tired and sick.

Joey took the thermometer out of his hand and placed it in Ryder's mouth.

"Keep this here, don't take it out" he said.

Joey put the water bottle on Ryder's night stand and waited for the beep.

He took the thermometer out of his mouth and read it.

Ryder coughed some more.

Joey read the temperature to Ryder "102. Yikes. Maybe a nap will help? Your Aunt Mel said she might try and get out early. But, I doubt it. Just call the house if you need me. I don't want you to shout".

Ryder sniffled and said "okay, thanks Joe" then closed his eyes.

Too kill some time before Ryder woke up and Lennox came home.

Joe went downstairs and cleaned the kitchen and did chores for Mel.

Before he went to check on Ryder, he poured Tylonel to give him.


	4. Chapter 4

He headed to Ryder's room. He slowly opened the door and saw that he was sitting up coughing.

"Joe. I feel awful". Ryder said to Joey sounding worse than a few hours ago.

"I know. That's why I brought you this" Joey said and held up the medicine cup filled with Tylonel.

"Thank you" said Ryder.

It was 2:00. Lennox would be home shortly following Mel.

Joey told Ryder to go back to bed and try to sleep the sickness off so he did.

Joe walked downstairs to the kitchen as soon as Lennox was arriving home from school.

"Hey Joe, how's sick boy?" she asked.

"Not too good. He's got a pretty high fever" said Joey.

"Well, he better stay in bed. Far, far, far away from me" Lennox demanded.

Joey laughed and said, "Okay. Do you have any plans for this Friday night?"

"Of course, I always do" said Lennox.

"Well have fun. Your Aunt Mel should be home soon" said Joey.

"Does she know about Ryder? Did you tell her that you let him stay home?" asked Lennox.

"Yes I did. She was very concerned" said Joey.

Ryder walked down the steps into the kitchen.

In a hoarse voice, he spoke "Joe…I need tissues".

"Alright buddy. I'll get you some. Go back to your bed" said Joe.

Ryder was totally out of it. No one tried to pay much attention to what he was doing or saying.

He coughed continuously on his way up to his bedroom.

"Whoa, he looks terrible" said Lennox.

"Yeah, it's probably the flu. He can barely talk" said Joe.

"Thank God I am leaving for this weekend!" said Lennox happily.

"Well, I got to get these tissues up to your brother. We'll chat later" said Joey.


	5. Chapter 5

Joey went up and delivered tissues to Ryder.

Lennox was in the kitchen, on her laptop.

Aunt Mel walked in.

"Hey Lennox" she said.

"Hey Aunt Mel!" responded Lennox.

"How is Ryder?" She asked

"According to Joe, he's pretty sick. He came down here earlier to ask for tissues. He looks like a ghost, he can barely talk. He's a mess. Joe's doing a good job though" Lennox said.

Joe walked down the steps.

"Hey Mel! How was work?" Joey said.

"Hey Joe, it was busy. How's Ryder doing?" Mel asked.

"I haven't taken his temperature recently. But when I did take it before, it was 102 and he keeps saying he feels awful. He looks really pale. I've done a good job though. He's asleep for the third time today" Joey said.

"I'm going to go check on him. Where did you put the thermometer?" asked Mel.

"I think I left it in his room. I did give him Tylonel too" Joe said.

"Okay. Thanks so much for all you did today" Mel said.

"You're welcome. Just doing my job" said Joe.

Mel went up to Ryder's room.

She entered.

He was awake, blowing his nose and coughing.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you?" she asked.

He just continued to cough, couldn't let any words out.

She walked over and felt his head. It was pretty warm, like Joe had said on the phone.

"I'm no doctor, but I think you have the flu. I want to check your temperature first before I call any doctors".

She took the thermometer and placed it in his mouth.

She then took it out. "101.3 It went down a little. That's good".

He started to cough again.

"I guess I'll take off tomorrow and call the doctor unless Joe takes you. We need to get you medicine ASAP" Mel said.

Trying to talk Ryder said, "Okay Aunt Mel".

"Do you want anything to eat? You should be eating or at least hydrating" Mel asked.

"I have water, my throats real sore" Ryder said.

"I can hear that every time you talk. Just, try not to strain it too much" Mel suggested.

Ryder nodded his head. "Stay here. I'll be back shortly" Mel said.

Ryder lied his head on his pillow and fell asleep again.

Mel got downstairs.

"How is he now?" Joe asked.

"His fever went down a little. It's 101 now" said Mel.

"That's good" said Joe.

"I might move him to the living room couch, so we can watch him more and not have to go up and down the stairs. Sound good to you?" Mel asked.

"Sounds good, do it" said Joe.

Joe called Ryder to the steps.

"..Yeah?" said Ryder.

"Bring your stuff down. Aunt Mel wants you to lay in the living room so she can keep an eye on you". Joey said to Ryder.

Coughing, Ryder said "Okay:"

He walked down the stairs with his stuff.

Mel was in the living room waiting for him.

Lennox was just heading out.

In such a hoarse tone, Ryder said to Lennox "Have fun tonight Lennox".

"Thanks. Feel better" Lennox responded.

Everyone said bye.

"Alright, sweetie lie down. You need as much rest as you can get" Mel said to Ryder.

He did as told and put on the TV.

Mel walked into the kitchen where Joe was.

"That poor kid, he's so sick" said Mel.

"He'll be better in no time" said Joe.

Mel and Joe sat down and ordered a pizza.

While waiting, they talked and heard Ryder coughing and sneezing every few minutes. There was suddenly a knock at the door.

They got up and walked to the front door, past the living room.

Thinking it was the pizza man, they opened the door.

There was Holly standing in the doorway.

"Hey Holly" said Joe and Mel

"Where is Ryder? He wasn't in school, he hasn't talked to me all day. I thought he was mad or something so I came in person" said Holly.

Ryder coughed. "I'm right here" he continued coughing.

"You should've told me you were sick!" she walked past Mel and Joe and walked right over to Ryder.

"Don't get too close to him, he's still contagious" Mel warned Holly.

"Okay, I won't. Can I just stay for a little bit?" Holly asked.

"You most certainly can". Mel said.

"You look terrible, baby" Holly said to Ryder.

He spoke as well as he could "I feel it".

"Don't strain your voice" Holly said.

Ryder coughed continuously.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just get better, okay?" Holly said to Ryder.

"I will" Ryder said.

She shushed him.

"Don't strain your voice, remember? You'll lose it. We don't want that". Holly said.

He nodded his head.

"Good boy" they both laughed.

"Alright, well I'll let you rest. Maybe I'll come by tomorrow. Feel better babe".

Holly left.

The pizza came and Ryder was fast asleep.

When he woke up, it was 10pm.

Mel and Joe were watching a movie in the living room where he was.

Joe turned around. "Hey, you're up. Want to go back up to your bed?"

He nodded.

**NEXT DAY **

_Saturday_

Ryder woke up. He was feeling worse than yesterday. He was achy, his throat was way more sore and he felt like his fever was higher.

He went downstairs.

Mel and Joe were there.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" said Joe.

He tried to speak out, but his voice wasn't there.

"Aw, honey. I'm taking you to the doctor's TO-DAY" said Aunt Mel

She felt his forehead.

"Ooh, you're burning up. Get yourself back in bed, we really don't want anyone getting this".

He did as she ordered and coughed his way up there.

Mel picked up the phone and scheduled a doctor's appointment, a house call.

"The doctor said he'll be here around 12" Mel said to Joey

"Good. You should probably bring a thermometer up to Ryder and some fluids". Joey said.

Mel did just that.

She walked into Ryder's room.

"Hey, I called the doctor. He'll be here by 12 and here's something to drink to help your throat a little and your favorite tool". She laughed at her own joke and placed the thermometer in his mouth.

"It went up again. 103. Not good at all. I'll get you some Tylonel".

Mel got the Tylonel. Ryder fell asleep and the doctor arrived.

The doctor checked his eyes, nose, and ears then onto his chest and so forth.

He finally told Mel that it was the flu. He would be better in about 4 days.

Mel got him his medicine.

**Sunday **

Lennox came home from her long weekend.

"How's Ryder?" she asked.

"He's getting better. He won't go to school tomorrow though" said Aunt Mel.

"That's good" said Lennox.

Ryder came down, having somewhat of a voice.

"Good morning" Ryder said, still sounding congested.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" said Aunt Mel and Lennox agreed.

"Yeaahh" said Ryder.

Mel felt his forehead and said "You still feel warm. Stay here and I'll take your temperature, then back up to bed".

She put the thermometer in his mouth and took his temperature. It now read 101.1.

"101.1. Not too bad, but you still need to stay in bed" Aunt Mel said.

**Monday**

Lennox got ready for school.

Mel left and Joey didn't wake up Ryder.

Ryder came downstairs confused.

But, he still sounded sick.

"What brings you up this early?" Joey asked.

"I have to go to school" Ryder said.

"No, the doctor said 4 days. You can't go today. Plus, you still look flushed. So your fever probably still isn't down" Joey said

Ryder got mad at him. "But I'm fine now" Ryder said.

Joey felt his head, still warm.

"You're still warm. Go back to bed".

By Tuesday, Ryder was back at school and good as new.

**I liked writing this. Tell me your thoughts! Great show :) **


End file.
